complicated crushes
by Twesa.Tea
Summary: he likes her, she likes his best friend, his best friend likes her best friend.ahh the complicated life of love!ONE SHOT!


**Complicated crushes**

**Disclaimer:I don't own inuyasha!

* * *

**

**Bbbbbbrrrriiiinnngggg!**

That was the bell that meant school was over. The four friends Sango Taijiya, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku Houshi, and Inuyasha Taisho, gathered up and headed to the mall as usual.

"Can we go to the arcade for a change?"

Inuyasha asked. See, Inuyasha, age 18, was the 'im the best so don't mess with me' type. "No." Kagome said firmly. Now Kagome was 17 and she was the 'smart outgoing doesn't care what people think about her' type. "Why not?" asked Miroku. Miroku was 16 and he was a 'Inuyasha follower' only a bit nicer but more of a pervert.

"because we're already at the mall!" Kagome snapped. Kagome was almost 17 and was the girl you did **not ** want to mess with. She was one of the 'don't talk to me unless you know me and if you get on my bad side I'll beat you' type, but outside of school she was really nice, unless she was mad about something, that or someone bumped into her on the way to the mall and didn't apologize.

"fine! Be like that!" yelled Inuyasha who was making a scene. Sango noticed the crowd and screamed "go back to your lives!" the people muttered about how rude and immature teenagers were becoming. "feh! Whatever!" Inuyasha as he pretended to shoo a fly.

After a while, they split up. Kagome and Sango went to go look for clothes, purses, make-up, you know, girly stuff. While Inuyasha and Miroku went to go look at video games, shoes, hats, you know guy stuff.

* * *

with Inuyasha and Miroku

"dude, you like Kagome man?" asked Miroku

At that remark, Inuyasha jerked his head over to Miroku.

"how do you know! I didn't tell anyone!" Inuyasha screamed.

"I nev-" "calm down! It's the way you look at her buddy!" Miroku

Reassured as he put his hands in front of him in defense.

Inuyasha sighed. "but-hey!wait! I know you got the hots fo' Sango!"

Inuyasha stuck out his tongue and made a raspberry.

"okay no-1st you did not just say the word 'hots' 2nd how the hell did you know!" Miroku shouted. Inuyasha sighed as if he was talking to a 3-year-old who was really slow. "obvious man. Obvious." Inuyasha said as he patted his best friends back.

* * *

with Kagome and Sango

Kagome and Sango were talking about life as they searched through the endless rack of colorful shirts. "so you into anybody?" Sango asked out of the blue. Kagome thought about it for a moment. "well…hmm…let's see…uh-" "hurry up already!" "hee hee! You know I'm playin'" Sango growled. "answer the question!" "well there is Miroku but he-" "OMG! YOU LIKE MIROKU!"

Sango shouted. Kagome stood there and gave 'thanks-a-lot' look " ok Canada done. Where's next to tell U.S?" "sorry couldn't help it but oh my god you like Miroku!" Sango shrieked. "only a little!" "Pff! Right!" Sango remarked as she rolled her eyes. "Wait,……you like Inuyasha don't you?" Kagome said teasingly. "so what if I do?" "Nothin'."

"Are you girls done doing your girly stuff yet?" asked an irritated Inuyasha. "Ya……hey let's go to Mickie Dee's, I'm hungry!" Sango said excitedly. Miroku rolled his eyes. "seriously, why do you call it Mickie Dee's? can't you just say "McDonald's" like normal people?" " because,………Mickie Dee's sounds so much cooler!" Sango shouted as she stuck out her tongue.

"whatever" Inuyasha said waving it off. As they arrived Miroku pulled Sango over, he just had to tell her! "Miroku I need to tell you something too,…I like Inuyasha"-Bob suddenly couldn't talk. _'what! The girl he likes likes his best friend while his best friend likes the girl he likes' best friend. This was too complicated.' _

"so what do you think he's gonna say?" she snapped him out of his thoughts. "ummm. I really have to tell you something important………… umm you see………umm………I …like……you…but…you…like Inuyasha and umm…………he likes Kagome." Sango was in complete shock._ Huh? The guy she likes, likes her best friend and the guy her best friend likes, likes her. **this was way too confusing'

* * *

**_

with Inuyasha and Kagome(the same conversation only different names)

"Inuyasha I need to tell you something too,…I like Miroku"-Inuyasha suddenly couldn't talk. _'what! The girl he likes likes his best friend while his best friend likes the girl he likes' best friend. This was too complicated.' _

"so what do you think he's gonna say?" she snapped him out of his thoughts. "ummm. I really have to tell you something important………… umm you see………umm………I …like……you…but…you…like Miroku and umm…………he likes Sango." Kagome was in complete shock._ Huh? The guy she likes, likes her best friend and the guy her best friend likes, likes her. **this was way too confusing' **_

As everyone sat eating in silence, Sango spoke up knowing everyone was aware of the situation. "so what are we gonna do about this?" "ummm……let's just talk about ourselves and act like none of this happened." Kagome said nervously.

two hours later

Everyone was leaving to go home. While they were hanging out and talking about themselves, they completely forgot about the earlier awkward conversation.

Kagome and Inuyasha found out they were so much alike, and were together from that point.

Sango and Miroku found out they have the same personality, and are now a couple.

Though the play jokes on each other on who they like once in a while, everything in life was perfect for them. At least for now!

The end

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**This might be a one-shot unless I get some ideas.**

**But if it was really bad I give you permission to flame me so I can delete it!**

**I was rally bored and I have writers block for 'best friends' sorry people!**

**Kaggies**


End file.
